Ploys R' Us
Plot The episode starts with the girls awakening from their sleep and are a little irritated by the sun, but then they noticed something in their room that makes their eyes open wide. The room has new toys for them! The girls begin to wonder how they got all these toys (since it isn't their birthday). They realize that Professor Utonium must have bought the toys so they go out to thank him, but he is fast asleep. The girls continue to play with the new toys until the phone rings. Blossom answers the phone and the mayor tells them there has been a robbery. When they get to the location, they soon find out it is a toy store that has been robbed. To their horror they learn the toys that were stolen are in their room. Back at home they debate if Professor Utonium is a thief. Suddenly they see him going out; when they try to stop him they notice he is asleep with his eyes open. Bubbles thinks he is a zombie, but the girls realize that he is sleep walking. The girls allow him to continue stealing from the store and act as if they cannot figure it out. One day the room is almost filled with toys and Professor Utonium knocks on the door and sees if he can come in. The girls try to hide the toys, but the toys break out. Profesor Utonium is unhappy and he aks the girls where they got these toys. Blossom lies to him saying the city gave them the toys. Professor Utonium buys the lie and leaves the room, the girls begin to think they should stop but their love for toys gets in the way of their judgement. One night, the professor is stealing from the store when a toy (Larry the Shivering Chipmunk) turns on and awakens the professor. Professor Utonium finally realizes what he has done and takes all the toys back. The girls awaken and are angered to see all of their toys missing and no new ones found, so Blossom tells the girls that they'll keep a close eye on the professor. That very night, the professor is sleepwalking again and the girls are right behind him. When he opens the front door of the toy store, he stops. Buttercup asks them why he's stopped. Suddenly the mayor jumps out of a group of toys and says "Now hold it right there!" Then, men armed with guns, two tanks, searchlights, and helicopters appear in and around the toy store. When the mayor tells the professor to give up, the professor says "Never!" and to the horror of the girls he grabs the mayor and pulls out a gun. Professor Utonium says "Nobody move, Or the mayor gets it!" A man on a microphone tells the professor to relax and let the mayor go, but the professor refuses. But the mayor breaks free by punching him and ordering the policemen to open fire. The Powerpuff Girls shout in horror: "NO!!!!" This does not stop the police officers from opening fire and bringing down the professor. When the mayor congratulates the policemen, the girls begin crying and saying it was all their fault. The mayor asks them what they mean and the girls admitted that they knew it was the professor and they couldn't stop him from bringing toys to them. And Blossom says "We knew it was the Professor!" Bubbles says "But all the toys!" Buttercup says "And we couldn't stop!" Bubbles says "And all the toys!" And Blossom Says "And now he's... he's... GONE!" Then a voice says "Not exactly..." The professor reveals that the guns were mere toys and he is alright. He tells the girls he knew it was them and came up with the sleepwalking ploy to catch them and teach them a lesson. The mayor also reveals that since there was no harm done, they can have any toy in the store. The girls of course jump for the chance, but Blossom says it wouldn't be right. Trivia *Some of the toys were dolls of Dexter, Dee-Dee and Monkey from Dexter's Laboratory. Even the Mayor, Mickey Mouse, the Flinstones and even some Japanese manga/anime characters are appeared as dolls. *The title of this episode is a reference to Toys R' Us, a name of a real life toy store. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3